Sword of Loli Outcast - Session 6
Dramatis Personae 1Coletell Auctor: MC. Dresses snazzy. Likes tea, cakes, and caeks. 1Mari Vanator: Half Succubus, Half Vampire. All loli. Likes sausages. 2Gertrude Auctor: MC's aunt. Sorceress of unknown ability. She can fuck you up good. 0Gressil, Archdemoness of Temptation: Likes dicks, killing people. 2Carina Albian: Probably Queen of England. Weilds Excalibur and a terrible temper. You throw on one of your last blazers without holes in it. Straightening your collar, you step out of your room. The other residents of your manor are waiting in the foyer. It pays to wake up late. 1"I knew you ladies would take forever to get ready. Seems like I timed myself perfectly." 0"Shall we depart?" 8"Look, if I had gotten ready earlier, I'd be waiting on 3 women." Mari puffs out her cheeks and stomps. Ger crosses her arms and chuckles. Carina's stare would probably burn 2 holes in your blazer. "Let's just get going. Where are we going, anyway?" 0"To get you clothes, your highness." 2"Somewhere to make you look less like a cloth rag" 5"The disco" You all pile into the family car. For once, you're not driving- Ger offered to take the wheel. "After all, we're getting clothes, and since Mari only wears dresses and Carina... well..." 6Supress your laugh. 2"She's got like 2 outfits. Both looks like the inside of a potato sack." You arrive at the mall- you've not been here since your family kicked it. You all decide to split into two groups. You're rather worried you might run into someone you know... 1Go with Carina 0Go with Ger 8Go with Mari Ger forcefully links arms with Carina. "Then allow me to dress her highness! Let's meet up in say... 3 hours? Okay?! Good!" Ger skips off with Carina. 6Take Mari's hand, lead her to a store. 1"So, whatcha wanna shop for?" You can feel her hand wrap warmly around yours- and Gressil sighs. This whole thing reminds you of when you were shopping with your little sister. In fact, you're at the same store. 0Check dresses first 0Check casual clothes 9Fucking shoes, man. Mari's face lights up when she sees all the shoes in the store. "Waah... so... so many! Can I try them?" You nod, and she gets to work. "Hey, boy, I wanna try too." Gressil sounds ticked. 2"Yeah, because a red-skinned humanoid with hooves is discrete." 1"How?" 6"Nope." "Hmph." You feel her stone shift in your jacket. "Cole? Cole, is that you?" You hear an awfully, painfully famliar voice chime from behind you. "Hey! Cole!" 7Ignore it. 3Turn around You feel a hug from behind- you know those soft, fluffy wuffy breasts. "I've been worried sick! You didn't even call!" Clarice. Your "childhood friend." 0"I've been busy." 14"I totally did. Maybe you should keep your phone on." 2"..." She clumsily pulls her phone out. She then gives you the fish-eye. "Liar. Liarliarliarliarliarliarliar." She sticks her tongue out at you. "Cole, who is this brutish woman?" Mari blinks. 1"My friend, Clarice." 10"I dunno, she just assaulted me with her MASSIVE FUCKING CHEST." 0"No one of note." Clarice glances at her chest, then back at you. "IT IS NOT MASSIVE!" She shoots you a death glare. "And who are you, missy? You look straight out of a bad vampire novel." 2"Shes..." 2"Whoa, cool it, Clarice." 9"..." You can feel Mari's blood boil. "Oh? And I suppose you think yourself cute in that tacky Japanese-school girl outfit? Wrong continent, titty monster." Mari bares her fangs. 4"Look, calm down, there's no need to fight." 5What do you care, maybe you can scare of Clarice. 3"Hey, Mari, that's not necessarry..." "T-T-Titty monster? Well..." Clarice locks arms with you and jams your arm into her grand canyon. "Yes, yes I am. Jealous, little girl?" She sticks her tongue out. 7Leave your arm there. It feels too good. 3Wriggle free. As the two fight, you can feel something. The air around you... is getting stale. Dead, even. It's not just the air. Residual mana is being siphoned away. Mari takes notice, and glances around. 8"Clarice. I think we should get out of here." 3Pay it no heed. "Huh? What are you..." Suddenly, you feel as if you've had all the blood drained out of you- and then screams of panic. The glass in the front of the store shatters 0Dive to dodge the glass 6Block the glass with your body 8Throw up a protective spell An instant before the shards make contact, your barrier flies open, protecting you, Clarice, and Mari. "Cole, what was... that?" Clarice is dazed. 3"I'm a fucking monster." 5"Nothing, you're seeing things. Rest for a second." 1"..." You lie Clarice down, and she passes out. "Cole, somethings attacking, and civilians are in danger too. Someone's either stupid or got a lot of balls." She bites down. 4"Yeah. Gressil, come on out of there, it's hunting time." 2"Definitely. Let's go." 1Head towards where the mana is being siphoned off to. "C-can't. I... don't feel good." You're shittin' me. An Archdemoness, not feeling good? "I... I don't even know if I can..." Her voice wavers. 0"You alright?" 7"It's fine, stay in there. I got this." Grab your knife. 3"I can't fight without you." You and Mari head into the food court- following the trail of mana. You see collapsed people everywhere- and in the center of it all, an old man in a black robe stands. "Ah, a hunter? Lovely." 1"Who are you, geezer?" 7Stand ready. "A hunter myself, yes." You see he has a large, jeweled crucifix on a silver chain. "But, not like you. I know you, Auctor." He spins his crucifix, and embeds it in someone on the ground. 0"What are you..." 9Rush at him. Attacking civilians is a no-no, 1"What do you want from this place?" You rush forward, knife ready. He pulls his crucifix out of the victim... and they rise. And he doesn't look too alive, either. "Come at me, boy!" 1Stab what you assume to be under his control. 8Ignore the zombified man, dart straight for the geezer. You stab forward- and the man instantly dissapates into dust. "Where are your weapons, Auctor? Where is your skill? You're the feared Western Hunters!" He reappears behind Mari. 0"Don't touch her." 13"Sorry, I'm still a newfag to this killing business." 3"..." "I can tell. Much like your mother, by the way. A failure of a hunter." He grabs Mari, and disappates into dust again. "Come, chase me, boy!" 6"No thanks, keep her." 1"Coward! Fight me like a man!" 7Cool it. Think. Feel for where they went. You follow them- he's moving fast... "Cole! What's going on?" Ger and Carina turn a corner, right into you. Carina looks rather exhausted. The drain is getting to her. 1"Someone... something... took Mari, made zombie..." 5"Some old dude, something about mom, took Mari, I dunno." 10Ignore them, continue pursuit. You dash past them, following the their tracks. You come to a stop on the roof of the parking garage, with Ger and an exhausted Carina in tow. 12"COME OUT OLD MAN!" 5"..." 1"Ger, can you feel him?" "No need to raise your voice, your poor control of mana tells me all I need to know." He appears before you, and bows. Ger's eyes widen. "Y-you... YOU...." 1"What about him?" 6"..." 11"You two know each other?" The old man takes notice of Ger. "My, Gertrude, how you've grown! A pity your... heh... sister couldn't be here to see it. Whoops! My bad!" He laughs boastfully, spinning his crucifix. 4"You... but they... car crash..." 6"...What?" 3"..." He reaches into his pocket. "Sure, your mother was a terrible excuse for a hunter, boy, but a simple accident wouldn't have killed her. Maybe your father, but not her!" He laughs again. You're getting pissed. 1"So you're telling me you're the one who murdered my family?" 7"..." 5Dash at him. You don't even give a fuck anymore. "But don't worry, my boy! You're not my target this time. She... is." He points to the drowsy Carina. "Now, hand her over to me, and there'll be no further incident." 2"Sure, take her." 2"Over my dead body." 7"..." You're silent, but angry. You step forward- but your chest is met by the flat end of a deeply azure scythe. "This one's mine, Cole. Protect Carina. GOT IT?!" Ger's eyes are ablaze. The air around you 10"S-sure" 2"No, I got this one." You step back, and Ger flourishes with her huge scythe. "So, you're telling me, Hamies, that you're responsible for my sister's death?" He nods with delight. 4Throw your knife, take a cheap shot at him. 5"Carina, get up, we need to be ready... just in case." You step back, and Ger flourishes with her huge scythe. "So, you're telling me, Hamies, that you're responsible for my sister's death?" He nods with delight. 4Throw your knife, take a cheap shot at him. 5"Carina, get up, we need to be ready... just in case." Ger strafes slowly to the right, begining to circle the man she called Hamies. "So, what else do you plan on taking from me? WHAT ELSE, YOU DAMN OLD MAN?" She rotates her scythe and jams it into the ground. 4Stand there and do nothing, it's Ger's time to shine. 2"That's pretty... cool." He pulls out a knife of bone, and holds it to Mari's throat. "Not much else, I've already seen you suffer once. It doesn't get me... hard." He turns to you. "But the boy..." 6"Kill her and you'll regret ever taking your first breath." 9"..." A wall of ice surrounds you and Carina. "Don't interfere. This is MY fight." She walks forwards, spinning the scythe. "This time, I won't spare you" Her glasses ice over and shatter. She's going for t 5"Wait! I can help!" 7Sit there. It's your aunt, and she's... ice cold. She leaps into the air, and, with a cold demeanor, free falls, with a large spire of ice trailing behind her scythe's blade- which comes crashing down. 1"Hey! Mari's still..." 12Look, you're being immasculated right now. Sit there and try to get some cuddle time with Carina The ice dust clears, and you see that Mari has been separated from the old man by a huge pillar of ice. She's visibly shaken. "Run over to Cole. I'll handle this." 9Help her into the ice cage. 2Let her climb over, Carina's totally supporting herself on you. Mari falls from the top, onto you. Outside, Hamies and Ger are fighting- you've never seen Ger so serious. Her warm exterior has frozen over- her eyes look like that of a killers. Hamies is on the ropes 1"Kick his ass, Ger!" 7"Mari, you okay?" She nods, unable to speak. Outside your boring cell, Ger is flipping, jumping, slicing, and casting in ways that would shame Bayonetta. "COME ON HAMIES, IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?" 9Be boring behind your ice wall. 1Try to go outside and help- the mana siphon is gone. Hamies summons in sharpened weapons of bone, but every weapon his calls freezes on contact with Ger, shattering. Either she's not breaking a sweat or freezing it immediately. 10"GO, GO, GO, GO, GALO SENGAN!" 1Keep being boring. 0Give your blazer to Mari 1Give your blazer to Carina "Well, she's completely lost it." Gressil appears by your side, seemingly recovered. "If I had enough power back then, I would have killed him myself, Cole." She nods. 1"Why?" 7"Who is he?" 0"When did you get better?" "Hamies Dincolo, a mage practicing in necromancy, and apparently now, dog of the RCC. Also, he's been tormenting your family for 3 generations now." She yawns. 1"What for?" 5"Why isn't he dead yet?" 3"..." "Necromancy, do you listen? He's no good at it, as you've seen his lack of undead army, but he somehow manages not to die every time he's deep-sixed." She spawns a pistol and twirls it. 2"What's the pistol for?" 7"...so the asshole killed my family?" The pistol stops. "And Ger's as well. She had a little girl, and a husband. It's all sudden, isn't it? Being this old kinda takes the sympathy out of me..." 5"...Let's hop in there. I'm gonna make sure he doesn't not die." 1"...I see." Gressil gives you a long, sideways SHAFT glance, and sighs. She breathes at the wall, and opens a hole. "Let's go, then." A musket takes her place. 6Snipe from your position 2Close distance, fight man to man. Hamies dodges one of Ger's ice spikes- and you fire a ball right into his side. He falls- and Ger points her scythe at you, freezing your feet and arms, Gressil included. "This is really, REALLY cold. 5"What was that for?" 3"I guess it is her fight..." Ger's unresponsive as she impales Hamies on the back of her scythe. "I bet you want to get off easy, don't you? Thinking you can revive yourself after dying agian, do you?" Her cold rage gives you the chills. 8You can't move. 0You can't even talk. As Hamies opens his mouth to speak, Ger jams the back of he scythe into his mouth. "You should chill out, stick around for a bit. Don't get cold feet now, old man." 4Cool your head, you're not going anywhere. 7A sadistic Ger? Has hell frozen over? Hamies says something muffled. "Shut it. Don't worry, I won't kill you. But you can enjoy an eternity in icy, hell. COCYUTUS." Him, along with the building, freezes solid. 1"Woah, that was pretty cool, Ger!" 6"...Holy shit." Ger sits on the 3 feet of solid ice surrounding Hamies. She pulls out her phone, probably calling her... "people". She hangs up, and lies down. 0"Sorry about that guys, are you alright?" Ger's face is amazingly different without her glasses. 0Mari nods, Carina shivers while nodding, and Gressil snorts smoke from the end of the musket. 14 red helicopters approach, and men in red gear begin what Ger later called "clean-up" 0"Sorry about your day, Mari." Ger pats her head. "Y-your hands are cold, miss..." Mari shivers. 0Ger retracts her hand in surprise. "O-oh..." Gressil leaves her weapon form. "Don't worry, kid." 0Mari looks up. "Ger might be really cold and scary right now, but trust me, she's still the annoying lady you knew before." 0You, Mari, and Carina giggle. Ger puts on replacement glasses. "I assume you explained, Gressil?" 0Gressil nods. "Then there's no need for me to whine. So, who's hungry?" You all raise your hands in unison. 2"Bacon-wrapped hotdogs it is, then!" 1SWORD OF THE OUTCAST / SESSION 6? / END